Dream cell
by theallpowerfullme
Summary: [Sasunaru] Sasuke was dragged back by Naruto and well has had lost of dreams since going to orochimaru. Now back and captive in a cell with naruto as his guard will the dreams come true?


**I felt like writing sex. Oh! dont own Naruto and co and ...there really isnt a plot though I think I didn't do too bad...  
**

* * *

When I had returned -- technically dragged back by Naruto -- to the village I had expected to get the cold shoulder, especially from my all too forgiving best friend, Naruto Uzumaki. Which in a sense felt weird calling him my best friend after everything from putting a hole into his stomach to the wet dreams that seemed to have no end. 

But Naruto was Naruto and I guess I couldn't expect that to change.

Naruto was the ANBU guard for my cell twenty four seven for the past two weeks. It seemed like he had insomia. But when I asked him about it, he said when they brought us food my was drugged to make me sleep for a while and he would sleep then too. Funny, he seemed more itelligent -- but equally as dreamable -- then before

I wondered why he stayed here with me. I was sure the most hyper ninja -- for now and forever and it made me wonder how long he would last during sex -- would get bored of just sitting around doing nothing all day as he guarded my cell, but he didn't seem to mind. We would play word games everyonce in a while because even I got bored and once Shikamaru brought a chess board for me and Naruto to use.

Unbelievably he beat me, fair and square, _every_ time. I think I lost a little bit of my manliness that day.

Naruto was shorter then me, thin, not really so muscular and appearently a submissive uke. Oh yeah, once I found out that, I lost alot of my pride, being such an egotistical man -- according to Naruto I was also arrogant, big headed ("bigger then Sakura's forehead", Naruto wounded me with at that comment), stick shoved up my ass (which I would absolutely adore to have mine up his like in my dreams but thats why they're called dreams) bastard.

But right now, we were sitting our backs together against the bars, after sharing the warmth of another argument. It started to seem like tradition, just to start a fight so we could sit back to back and collect eachothers warmth through the bars.

Not that I minded. In fact it made me wonder if Naruto liked me back and he was too nervous that I'd shoot him down like an old fangirl. Which I never would if he did. No I would simply do everything in my power to tear these bars from my path, strip him of all clothing , put my hands between his legs from curling and hiding his lovely body he obviously thought he should be ashamed of and open them so I could see him and f-

"Sasuke, You okay? Your breath's pretty raggad. I'll call for Sakura." Naruto said. His voice soft and smooth with concern.

"No." I said. I hadn't noticed his body was tense until he sighed. What I wouldn't give to see those precious gems that god made a mistake as thinking them as eyes glem in the soft smile that Naruto's face probably held.

But also what I wouldn't do to see those loving eyes glazed over with heated lust and anxiousness as I stare back with the same amount of everything I thought about him. He was so cute and my imagination probably couldn't campare with the real thing. Like I'd ever get to see it.

We hust sat there for a while. I enjoyed hearing Naruto breath so softly. But he spoke and broke the spell which he had put on me. I never realized it's there until he breaks it. It has happend alot since I got back. But this one made my sould shatter.

"Sasuke, do you think the person I care for the most care for me the same?" he asked.

My heart stopped. I could taste the vomit in my throat. How could he ask me, the one who loved him the most? How did he expect me to do the most hardest painful thing ever? Answer with my love for another person.

My heart started again with painfully hard thuds.

"More." I said thankfull my voice didn't croak.

It was quiet for a moment. I thought about it. I would find out who, deball him and make him female. But if Naruto found out, I'd be five steps behind step one.

"Do you think he would take me until I couldn't take it anymore and when I was sad he would whisper sweet nothings into my ear and his warm breath would tickle my skin?" He asked, again.

I crawled over to the toilet and sunked my head into it. I couldn't take anymore. It hurt so badly. Couldn't he see the pain he caused me? But what was I supposed to do?

"Call Sakura and leave. Don't come back for a while." I commanded.

And dammit! I wasn't supposed to be weak like this! Naruto needed a strong person who can carry him, and like hell if it wasn't going to be me! But the pain hurt.

"Sasuke, are you alright?" He called. I heard the keys clatter and the cell door open. "Sasuke, Sakura's on her way! tell me what's wrong!"

He place a small hand on my shoulder. It was warm and comforting, but it caused the pain to be so much worse. I slapped it off and looked over with my hardened gaze.

"Go away." I snapped. He held his hand to his chest. I looked at his eyes. The little bit of light aloud in the stone cell glemed off his unusually wet eyes.

Quick foot step clattered down the stone spiral stair case and Sakura amerged from behind the round wall. "Naruto? Is everything okay? You just called and said to come here-"

Naruto shifted past the girl and I felt the pain ease as his footsteps faded. I moved and leaned back against the wall next to the toilet.

Sakura's eyes looked over with anguish from where Naruto left to me. My heart pieced itself back together yet a little more broken then before. And It hurt.

I looked at the cell door. It was still open, I could escape. No, I couldn't do it again. I wouldn't have anywhere to go. Naruto was upset, both Orochimaru and Itachi were dead and everyone in Kohona hated my guts -- with good reason. I watched Sakura sway over and close it, turning the keys and a locked clicked. I looked at her.

She seemed almost ashamed for me. Her eyes held knowledge. She knew and it hurt. I had to know, who was it who stole Naruto's heart.

"Who?" I asked. She probably didn't understand. She didn't need to, but I had to ask. She was silent and she fell against the stone wall next to the cell.

"You," she said. Apparently she did. I was shocked and I stared at her. I had almost been attempted to gasp and ask 'what?'.

Almost. She started to explain on her own.

"Naruto..." She said, "Naruto always believed in you. I think he understood something about you no one else did. You know, when you left with Orochimaru to train to kill Itachi, it was a big blow to Konoha. Humungous. But when everyone else fell down, Naruto stood. In tears, but he stood, taller then anyone else. I think that's when everyone realized all at once, it wasn't the Kyuubi inside Naruto they were afraid of, it was _Naruto_. The one who could stand no matter how much torture he received.

"He used to rant how he was going to bring you back to us. How everything was going to be okay. I didn't believe him, no one did. But words, words you probably remember him saying, were sown and planted within our heads. The way he turned down the Hokage's first offer of giving_ him_ the title of _Hokage_. The title and respect he always dreamed of. But he said, 'How can I become Hokage when I can't even save my _friend_?'. His friend, the one know as traitor to all of Konoha."

Sakura laughed a little. I couldn't do anything to look up. I didn't want to admit it. I was an Uchiha. I was pride. But nothing I could do could possibly begin to hide my shame. I hurt Naruto. My lovely beautiful Naruto who I was so in love with and who was the only one to believe in me at my darkest hour.

Keys were thrown at my feet with a note. I looked up. Sakura was smirking.

"It was funny, the first time he told me he was having wet dreams about you screwing him senselss. I laughed and told him it was a phase from working to hard on getting you back. It thought it was hilarious until he said 'I thought so too, but Sakura I've had them for the past _year_.' That's when I realized that he was saying, without trying to actually _say_ it, he was in love with you. I turned and left and didn't know what to do for a week I was so lost."

She pointed at the piece of paper at my feet. "That's his address," she said. "Don't tell anyone beside Naruto that I let you out because only Naruto and Tsunade are the only two aloud to let you out as long as your by their side. Good luck not getting caught."

She left, her she making soft sounds up the stairs. I picked up the paper and unfolded it. The address was a familar slap in my face. It was my old address in the Uchiha district.

I grabbed the keys and unlocked the cell and left for Naruto

-.--.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been easy getting to the compound after I had found my old training ground with team seven. I had walked home from there everyday for a while. Not a long while, but a while. When I entered the house, it wasn't musty or rotten. The place looked like it was brand new and ready for selling.

The walls were repainted the same colour and the place seemed dusted and vaccumed everyday. It was nice, just it didn't looked lived in.

I could sense a small trace of chakra from my old room. It was definately Naruto's, but it was depressed. Had I really done that much damage? So much I could break him into something he never should be?

I walked quickly and silently towards it. Up the stairs and around a few corridors. The door was ajar and I took a slight look in before opening it, without the creak I remember so fondly using to amuse myself long ago. My room looked the same, just brighter with Naruto curled up with a body pillow fox. He was so cute I couldn't help but touch.

He didn't shift. I leaned over, kissing him. I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him almost too much, but he tasted so much better the I could dream of. He was this sweet-tangy mix of confectionary sugar, blackberries and pink lemonade. I wondered what his come would taste of -- and I wanted to find out.

I stopped only when our eyes met. His beautiful endless skies where I could cloud watch all day and never be tired on it. They were so warm and weak, puffy and red. He had been crying.

"No, I don't need this kind of dream to torcher me right now!" He growled and pulled a pillow over his head. I wondered how many wet dreams of me did he have this bed? Well I wanted to know. Of course I was going to play first.

"Naru-baby," I purred, raking my hand up his shirt. He shivered against my fingers. It sent vibrations through my body. Very appreciated vibrations. His skin was baby soft and warm. Oh so very warm.

Naruto flipped over. His eyes were wide and he hid behind his fox body pillow. He peered toward me with a unbelieved -- and unbelievably cute -- look. "Wa-wait! You're real!" He pointed.

I looked at him, then at my hands. "I do believe you're right."

"How?!" I held up the keys. "What?"

"Sakura let me out, and I felt I should apologized." I said and sat backwards on my butt.

"Why?" He asked, hugging the large pillow closely. I wish I was in that hold, slight stroking him and making him make undenialably erotic noises.

"From what I heard you were the only one who believed in me --- wait, how many?" I asked. I really had to know.

"How many what?" He asked, slightly releasing the object of my envy.

"How many time have you had a wet dream about me, or masterbated thinking about me on this bed that I used to sleep in." His face became an strawberry red. I just wanted to dip him in sugar and suck out _all_ his juices. Starting from the bottom.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" He squeaked. He was such a horrible liar. It was cute.

"'At first I laughed at him and told him it was a phase'," I mimicked, "'from working to hard on getting Sasuke back. It thought it was hilarious until he said 'I thought so too, but Sakura I've had them for the past _year_.'"

The colour in Naruto's face darkened. He was so beautiful. If only he was fully naked instead of fully clothed, then I'd be the happiest man alive. I could always fix that.

Naruto mumbled something. I asked him to repeat and he said, "Alot, too many to count and remember."

He hid his face. I was doing everything possible to keep myself from raping him. But they say it's not raping if the mate is willling or something like that.

I brought his chin and pushed my lips close to his. He pushed farther into mine. That. My dear. Is the best invitation I'll ever get and the only warning he _had_.

I forced him down and whipped out the pillow fox from between us. I straddled his hips and he pulled me down harder, opening his mouth for me to devolve myself in him. His tongue against mine was slick and wonderful. I wanted to give anything to go instinct and go doggy style right here and now.

But that wouldn't be fun, now would it?

My hands went down and glided over Naruto's tan tummy. So soft and smooth and unmarked. Though slight muscles, hardly noticeable --except there wasn't going to be a crease I didn't know about -- rippled over the top of the skin. I played with his belly button, dipping my finger finger in and out of it. He mewled in delight.

He clawed at my shirt and yanked it off. His tantalizing touches ran across my broad chest and he twiddled with my nipple. My skin was on fire and it made my body tingle and my groin roar with anticipation. It felt good. Really good. Better then any other dreams I had.

But this wasn't a dream, it was real and the realization made everything thrice as good.

I pushed him down and removed his shirt. Our mouth disolved together again and my hand roamed the beautiful expanse of skin. I loved the feel of it, I couldn't get over it. It was so God damn soft!

I took my mouth away and planted a sweet kiss on his lips and moved down. Our mixed saliva and drool followed my mouth to his neck. Sweeter then necter his skin reddened and bruised beneath my harsh sucking and wanting.

His chest was salty with sweat from desired heat, and gave Naruto a new flavor that had the word SEX in it. But whatever it was I didn't care for the moment.

I took an awaiting nipple withing my mouth. Naruto squeaked and moaned, arching his chest more into my mouth. I looked up. It was beautiful.

Naruto's face was red and his eyes were shut tight. His mouth was open in a moan and a drop of drool slid down his cheek. I lifted myself up and licked away the drool. His breath was heavy and he bucked into my leg.

I looked down to him. His pants were buldge with wanting attention. Who was I not to give it to him.

I moved down. Sliding my hands down his lithe body. I left them at his waist band. He heaved his hips into me. I chuckled. He was so cute. I kissed his tummy and delved my tongue into his belly button.

"Nyaa!" He mewled. It was so cute, like one of those anime characters I used to watch when I was younger.

I pulled down his pants along with his boxers. He was so beautiful, lying under me naked and gleming with sweat. He curled up and tried to hide himeself. Why? I didn't know. I kissed his forhead and told him how beautiful he was. His eyes were open, hazed over with lust and his face was the most beautiful red I'd ever seen.

I almost came right there.

I slid my hands between his legs and opened them. He was even more beautiful all open like that. And his thighs were so soft and cushy. I put myself between them and licked down toward the center where his lovely erection stood tall.

I stopped and sucked on the soft skin of his inner thigh. My hair was collected in his strong grip and he mewled and growled as I attempted to advoid his needs. I brought my lips to his tip and moaned. Naruto shivered and I licked it. My hands provented him from bucking in my face.

I moved upwards and was pushed on my back. I didn't know what he was doing but it was fun. Naruto climbed ontop of me. He was so light. He licked the side of my sweat covered face and kissed my cheek and mumbled something. Smoothly he glided down my body.

Naruto nipped at the tent in my pants. It sent shockwaves through my body. The sensation was pleasurably wierd when he lick the material over my erection. And he did it again and over again. His fingers were playing with my waist band. What was he doing? I was commando, he could just take the stoopid pants of and be done with it!

He smirked! He pulled down my pant but as soon as he saw me he froze.

"You like?" I ask. He looks up at me with adorably large eyes. I just wanted to kiss him. He nodds cutely and stares somemore. I lift my brow. "Dobe?"

"T-teme!" He say and grabbed my erection. I gasped. His hand was slick and cold with lube. He stroked me slightly and changed pace almost expertly. I moaned. It felt soooo good. I could feel the heat in my groin tighten and I new my release was coming.

But he stopped. He fucking stopped!

I growled and sat up. I am so glad I did. Naruto sat there delectibly finger fucking himself. I think he was stretching himself. I growled again. As erotic as it looked I wanted to be the one to do the stretching. But I guess it was to late now.

I crawled over to him and took his fingers from his anus and flipped him on his back. I put my hands on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. I want to screw him so badly now. My need over filled me and if he didn't want this right here and now I was going in the bathroom to jack off.

He nodded. I was so glad. I positioned my self and thrusted in him with one fowl swoop. Naruto cried and I kissed his tears away. I figured it'd work like a bandaid. Pull it off fast and the pain won't last as long.

It felt soooo warm and it was constricted around me. It was almost painfully tight.

"Sorry." I said but he shook his head and bucked his hips. Gently I started back and forth.  
It got easier and he started to moan. Ah, those moans were so beautiful. I almost came then and there.

All of a sudden he screamed. I stopped and looked at him. "D-o...again!" He moaned and I tried to mimick every last motion of the last thrust. He screamed again. "Sasuke!"

I loved it. He screamed my name. My name! It never seemed so beautiful.

I thrusted in again and he moaned loudly. My stomach tightened. I grabbed his erection and in rapid thrust he came all over us, screaming out my name again for the ears of whoever listened..

His walls tightened around me as he rode his organism. I screamed his name and came inside of him. I fell ontop of him, weak. Sex had taken alot more energy then I thought. My sperm leaked out of his hole around my limp, satsified organ.

I shifted out of him and rolled on my side towards him. His eyes were tired as he looked at me. They were so beautiful. I don't think there could be anything prettier. They drooped closed and Naruto's breath evened out.

He murmured something and I stared at him. "What?"

"I love you." His face was red and he curled up to hide himself again. I smiled and looked at him.

"I love you, too." I said and pecked his cheek. He smiled back. I noticed a blanket on the night stand. I grabbed it and covered us with it. He curled into my body. He was warm with the afterglow of our rather amateur activities.

I chuckled. The Hokage wasn't going to be to happy about this I bet. I remember firt getting back and her telling me:

"I hate you."

* * *

Okay yeah. It didn't turn out as well as i hoped... 


End file.
